E a t M e
by Ambiguous Avocado
Summary: May is captured by Team Aqua. Emerald. BlueOrbShipping or ArchiexMay. Lime-ish.


**Eat Me**

The floor hurts my butt and I can't do anything with handcuffs on my wrists. They had thankfully taken the gag out of my mouth, but as soon as I begin to spurt out curses, they'll push it right back in

I can't believe they caught me.

I had infiltrated their hideout in Lilycove and they captured me, pushing me into a dark room that smells of brine and rotting fish. I wrinkle my nose. Team Aqua really goes the extra mile for atmosphere in their secret lair.

The door opens, light filtering in behind the large figure blocking the threshold.

"You're a persistent kid, I'll give you that," Archie says, approaching me so I can see his features. His open-chest shirt and the bandana bearing the Team Aqua symbol, he looks every bit the mastermind he is. "But let's see how much trouble you can cause now."

His beard is ridiculous. I want to rip it out and make a hat with it.

"I'll show you how much trouble I can cause," I say, readying a slew of curses.

"You seem rather fond of that gag," Archie says mockingly and I swallow my words with a grimace. "Good girl."

"I'm surprised you're taking time out of your busy world domination schedule to baby-sit me," I say venomously. I didn't think I could be so mean, but here I am, speaking out against the leader of a criminal syndicate.

He's going to kill me, I know it.

But he only smiles. "I have to be careful with you. One of these grunts might let you slip away. And we can't have that."

"No, we can't," I say resignedly. What's the worth of struggling? Keeping up rebellious airs gets me nowhere.

"Tell me, why are you so determined to interfere with us?" he asks, leaning forward.

He looks tall as I sit on the floor, my legs at odd angles. "I have a strange desire to screw things up. Nature, really."

Archie laughs. "It's rather irritating."

"I'm sorry about that," I say dryly. "But you seem to have come up with a good solution." I move shoulders up and twist my body to show the manacles for effect.

"I could take the cuffs off…" Archie muses this. "But it wouldn't be as fun."

"I'm chafing," I deadpan.

"That's a shame, but I have a feeling you will try to run if I remove your shackles."

"I won't," I say. "Scout's honor."

Archie reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small metal key. Hope rises in my chest as he dangles it before my face.

"You'll have to work for it," he says. "Now tell me, where is Team Magma's hideout?"

"What is this, capture the flag?" I say testily. But then I bite my tongue, knowing this could be my only way out. I had villains to overthrow, and being held up in this room prevents me from hindering whatever plans they have for that submarine. Besides, I'll let them destroy each other. Two birds, one stone. "On the Jagged Path. What are you planning to do?"

"What you did to me," Archie replies, the key still hanging from his fingers. "Maxie is becoming quite the nuisance, so I figure why not stop him from the source before things get…complicated."

"Well, that's just dandy and all, but can you please unlock me now?" I say impatiently.

He grins and reaches around my back, his arms encircling me. I recoil at his closeness. He smells like salt. A click announces the opening of my shackles and I pull my hands around to rub my wrists. They look red and swollen and I silently curse.

Archie doesn't move, though. Instead, he takes my chin in his bear-like fingers and stares into my eyes.

"You're an interesting child," he says, his finger tracing a line down my cheek. I bristle. "I can't imagine where this recklessness comes from."

"What you call recklessness I call common sense," I shoot back, even as tingles erupt over my body. His touch is unwelcome, but the sensation claims my body, refusing to release me. "And I'm not a child."

"Oh no, because an adult would certainly chase after criminals armed only with Pokemon and blinding overconfidence." I don't reply, and this seems to amuse him. "No witty comeback? I'm disappointed in you."

I couldn't let him think I am subdued, defeated. I need something- fast. The best I come up with is, "Eat me."

Unfortunately, this only encourages him. Still so close, I can feel his breath fanning my hair a bit. He leans down, his eyes studying me, gauging my reaction.

"Gladly," he murmurs and his mouth descends onto mine, his lips curious and urgent.

I should thrash, scream, bite him, but I know I can't.

I'm sick for liking it, how his tongue feels against mine, his body pressing against every part of me, coalescing in such a forbidden manner. That damned beard, too, as it scratches against my skin.

I feel his mouth on my neck, his tongue tracing the veins there, sucking and bruising and all I can do is moan. It's not supposed to feel good, not with him.

Archie's beard tickles my chest as he goes lower, unfastening and licking- his lips touching my breast, further down to my belly, his mouth in places he's not allowed.

A voice in my head tells me it's going too far and that I should tell him to stop, but soon 'too far' turns to 'not far enough'. Besides, I don't think he'd even listen.

He doesn't go any further, though. His lips only skim my secret place, his tongue dancing around, teasing me. I think it's for the best, not to give up so soon, in a room smaller than a closet that smells of the sea.

Archie stares up at me, his eyes searching mine, and it's nice to see him lower than me, almost vulnerable. In this moment, I have the power, he's the one with the manacles, and it excites me more than anything.

He smiles -a sort of furtive, enigmatic expression- and I have a feeling I'll be leaving sooner than I first thought.

_It's funny how you think this is_

**The End**

**-**

**(a/n) **Had to look up the definition of citruses because it's been so long since I've written or even read one. XDD Who has to look up money laundering in the dictionary? -CoughOfficeSpaceReferenceCough-

Based off of what could have happened in Emerald. I mean, it isn't _that _hard to capture a prepubescent hero wannabe running around in a secret hideout.

Pay no attention to the Fanfiction author in the corner. Hehehe… Yeah, I wanted to do a BlueOrb story ever since I noticed the lack of it on . It was a whim, really. Uh, enjoy? Please don't kill me.

If you're uncomfortable with age-gaps, imagine May just a bit…older. XD

Oh, and expect a sequel~


End file.
